Our Mission
by Kenny-chan Can't Spelll
Summary: 6 year old Sasuke and 5 year old Naruto have there own little plot planned and the two will stop at nothing to accomplish it. NOTHING. SHOTA SasuNaru


**Disclaimer: Kishimoto said, "Kenny-chan, you can have Naruto." Well, maybe there was a "you**  
><strong>can never" somewhere in there, but whatever… no? T-T<strong>

**I really want to thank my Beta Reader Loki Zentra. She made my story so much better! (。TωT)ﾉ **

* * *

><p>"Ne, ne, Sasuke, what are we doing here again?" A certain blond boy nudged at his best friend,<br>Sasuke Uchiha.

"We're gonna go up that pipe thing, then open a square in the floor that blows cool air-"

"You mean the breeze on the roof that's always the warmest spot in the art room!" The bright  
>eyed five year old, Naruto, shouted happily.<p>

"That's the one. Good job, Naru," the black haired boy said patting his small friend's head. "You  
>ready?"<p>

"Hai!" Naruto hollered and gave the open vent a determined look.

"Let's go." Sasuke walked toward a dumpster that led to the vent and jumped on top of it in  
>one graceful leap. Naruto, on the other hand, still had his feet placed firmly on the ground; his<br>determined attitude had quickly diminished at the prospect of having to climb so high.

Sasuke noticed his best friend's apprehension and sighed, taking the boy's hand and helping him  
>up. "C'mon, Naru, it'll be fine."<p>

Naruto heard the other boy's reassurances but still couldn't suppress a whimper when he saw  
>how much higher the open vent was from where they were standing, it seemed so far up.<p>

Even Sasuke can't jump that high, he thought. And Sasuke can jump pretty high...

The blond started feeling rather dizzy just from the sight of the ground below him. It was only  
>four feet, but felt like a million to the small boy as he continued to glance nervously over the<br>side of the dumpster. Suddenly he sank to his feet before hugging his knees tightly; he couldn't  
>go any higher.<p>

Sasuke watched as his best friend kneeled against the dumpster and realized how nervous he  
>really was. He pulled the blond close and whispered to him, "Don't worry. You'll be ok, I'll help<br>you."

He smiled warmly and pulled Naruto into a caring hug. The hug not only made Naruto forget his  
>fears but also caused him to smile. This was a side of Sasuke that was only ever revealed to him.<br>Everyone else thought Sasuke was a heartless and cold child, but he knew the truth.

"Ok, Sasuke, I believe you," he said as he hugged his friend back.

"Good. But we do have a little problem," Sasuke sighed, still holding tightly onto the bright-  
>eyed boy. "Itachi-oniichan told me that to get to the top, you have to dominate everyone under<p>

you. So all we need to do to get to the top is to rule the people around us. But… there is no one  
>under us." Sasuke explained in a knowledgeable tone.<p>

"Oh no!" Naruto whined. "Sasuke, we're never gonna get to the top!"

"No, Naru, we're gonna get there. It's just… one of us is going to have to be under the other."

The two looked deep into each other's eyes, the blue pair were full of fear and the set of onyx  
>showed pure ambition. The emotions sparkling in Sasuke's eyes were so intense that Naruto<br>gasped and then clung even tighter to his best friend, pulling himself closer to his dark eyes.

"No, I don't wanna get separated from you! Please don't leave me!" He cried as he squeezed the  
>raven boy close to the point of bursting. Sasuke struggled to get out of Naruto's tight grip, but<br>otherwise did not seem to mind being so close to the boy beside him.

"Naruto, don't worry. We won't get separated, I promise. We will be together the whole time,"  
>the Uchiha whispered. He pet his small friend's hair; it was soft yet messy, sticking out at every<br>angle.

"O-ok," he said sniffling. "B-but who goes where?"

Sasuke thought for a moment then nodded. He let go of his friend and stood up on his  
>feet. "Onii-chan said whoever is bigger goes on top."<p>

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms over his chest indignantly before casting a glare at the dark  
>eyed boy. "Eh, that's not fair! You're older than me!"<p>

"I know, but Onii-chan also said that the kawaii one can go on bottom and tough one can go on  
>top."<p>

Naruto didn't say anything because either way things were not looking good for him. Sasuke was  
>so amazing, and Naruto wanted to be above him for once to show the Uchiha that he could be<br>amazing too. He wanted to prove himself to Sasuke, who he thought of as nearly perfect. He  
>remembered fondly of memories with his best friend, laughing aloud as a particular one stuck<br>out vividly.

"Ne, Sasuke, remember that time your mom dressed you as a black cat for Halloween? You were  
>pretty kawaii then, huh?" Naruto grinned, feeling pretty dang victorious.<p>

"Yeah, I was a black cat with claws and fangs and you were a baby fox with whiskers and a pink  
>bow. How could I forget?" Asked Sasuke. His voice rang clear with irritation because his friend<br>just wouldn't accept his fate.

"I had fangs too, you know," Naruto mumbled to himself stubbornly.

"Oi, Naru, did you say something or were you just muttering about how you wanted to have  
>a Snow White themed birthday party?" The raven haired boy mocked him with a major smirk<br>plastered on his face.

"Hai, hai, I know! I'm bottom and you're top! I got it, I got it!"

"It's not a bad thing. It would have been bad if you went in the place you weren't supposed to,  
>right?" Sasuke exclaimed smiling at how cute the youngster looked when he was upset.<p>

"Unf."

Sasuke snickered at the blond as he helped him stand up. Naruto flushed and grabbed his  
>friend's arm once he realized he was not on flat ground.<p>

"See? If you were on top think about how terrible that would be for you, scaredy cat," he  
>laughed. The blond did not think the situation was too humorous.<p>

"I-I'm not scared! I-It's just cold." He defended.

"I know. I was just joking, Naru. Now let's think of a plan, ok?" Sasuke asked and waved an  
>imaginary white flag.<p>

Naruto nodded and looked around him. His ocean eyes scanned the brick wall with the open-  
>ended vent that was about five feet from where they were standing. He eyes lit up when he<br>noticed there was a small metal pipe about two feet under their destination!

"Sasu! Look!" He pointed to the pipe.

"Good job. Now I know what we're going to do. You're going to need to lift me up a little so I can  
>grab that pipe. Then I'll pull you up and we can climb into the blowing room. Does that sound<br>good?" Sasuke explained. That was a great idea, Oniichan, he thought happily.

"O-ok." Now Naruto was very happy he was on bottom. Standing on that pipe alone and then  
>having to pull Sasuke up… that would have been awful!<p>

Not that I couldn't handle it! Sasuke's just a fatty and weighs more than me. He let his thoughts  
>secure him before bending down and making his hands into a little seat for Sasuke's foot.<p>

The raven nodded as he put his left foot into his friend's hand and pushed off the ground.

The pressure of his friend's foot against his fingers was painful and Naruto yelped on  
>contact. "Ow, it hurts!"<p>

"I know just… relax!" He tried to do what his friend told him but it hurt!

"Sasu, it's not working, you're too big!"

"I'm so close! Just a little more you can do it!" Sasuke was a mere inch from the metal pipe.

"Oww!" Naruto willed himself to push a little higher even though it hurt so badly.

Sasuke's fingers brushed against the pipe, it felt cold and was corroded with rust. Come on,  
>Uchiha, you're hurting little Naru! With one final reach he grabbed the pipe firmly.<p>

"I got it!" He slowly pulled away from Naruto and kicked a little so he could pull up on the bar.  
>Naruto let out a relieved sigh as the weight was off him. He looked up at his best friend who<br>finally managed to sit sideways on the pole. That's when he realized he was alone.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Please help! I don't wanna fall!" He shouted feeling a very dizzy.

"Dobe, don't worry. Just grab my hand!" At this point Sasuke was panting. It was a lot of work  
>for a six year old to pull himself up from a five foot metal pole.<p>

"H-hai," Naruto said nervously.

Sasuke reached down as far as he could go without falling off for his best friend. The blond  
>jumped for the dark eyed boy's hand. He clung onto it for dear life.<p>

"Ah! S-S-sasu p-pull m-m-me! Ahh!" Naruto was surprised when he felt himself quickly going  
>down.<p>

Luckily Sasuke did not give up so easily. "Don't worry, if you fall it'll be nothing. You're only a  
>little bit away from the-"<p>

"But what about you!" Naruto interrupted. "If you fall you'll get hurt. Sasu, Sasu please don't get  
>hurt. I don't want you to get hurt!"<p>

He felt tears stream down his face. For a moment that was all that could be heard. The soft  
>sound of Naruto begging for Sasuke's safety and the small patter of tears hitting the metal top<br>of the dumpster. All Sasuke could do was watch as his friend cried desperately… for him. Blue  
>and black. That was all the two could see: a drowning sea of ice blue and a strong, longing ocean<br>of black.

This is all I want. This is all I need. This is what I will protect.

Sasuke used every ounce of his strength to pull the blond up with one final fierce tug. Naruto  
>landed on the floor but quickly rose up and fell in the arms of his best friend. There they<br>remained for a perfect amount of time, both realizing what they had always secretly known.

"Hey, Sasu?"

"Hn?"

"It's really pretty up here, isn't it?

* * *

><p><strong>AT LEAST I HAVE A SENSE OF HUMER! 0p0 -it's a clown get it! Cuz they're funny! I hate u guys<strong>

**†^†. **

**Anyway, yeah. I thought I was pretty clever, no? It's my first Rated M just cuz… well nothing bad**  
><strong>ACTUALLY happened but there were some implications.<strong>

**Sasuke: That whole thing could have been totally a sex scene.**

**Kenny-chan Cant Spell: BUT IT WASN'T SASUKE-TEME!**

**Sasuke: It will be tonight.**

**Kenny-chan Cant Spell: O_O**

**Ok, maybe there were quite a bit of implications. IK IT DOES NOT MAKE SENSE but it will, kids.**  
><strong>You will see! I'll write the next chapter once someone gives a review cuz I don't really know<strong>  
><strong>about this story. IT WAS LONGER THAN NORMAL EH! –v–. And yeah that's about how dirty the<strong>  
><strong>story's gonna get. Sry.<strong>

Kenny-chan


End file.
